


Avon and the Demigods

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of immortals discuss their charges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon and the Demigods

"Damn. He tried to escape again?" asked demigod #3.

"Well, you did put him with a bastard. The guy tried to get him killed on the _London_. What did you expect?" said demigod in training #9,312.

"I assume you stopped him?"

"Yeah, had to sacrifice a base full of people so he'd think twice about leaving again. But it's not going to keep him for long. That Blake character is a real piece of work. I'm surprised Avon hasn't killed him yet."

"He won't."

"You sound pretty sure of that." His face indicated that he wasn't sure of this at all.

"I am. That's why we're interested in him. He's got a conscience even if he doesn't like to admit it."

"Whew, I thought you were going to suggest he likes Blake."

Demigod #3 chortled as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "I'm not insane."

"Why do we have to keep Avon with him then? I don't get it. Blake is going to get him killed with his crazy schemes. Avon can't stand him. He usually tries to hide away in a corner so Blake can't bother him. It must be driving him up the wall to be trapped there."

"I don't doubt it. But we're not concerned about his likes or dislikes. We have bigger priorities." Demigod #3 flashed his red eyes at him. "The Oracle has predicted that Avon is the only one who can stop Blake from destroying the human race."

"What?" Demigod-in-training #9,312's eyes became wider than a full moon. "Surely not even Blake would do something like that?"

"Oh, he will. Not intentionally. But as usual, through his obsessive arrogance and blundering. We need Avon to warn him."

"How do you know Avon will? I mean, he has no idea what we want him to do."

"He will. He's Avon. He will find the danger and warn Blake."

Demigod-in-training #9,312 scratched his head. "I think I spotted a flaw in your plans."

"Oh?" Demigod #3 rumbled, making the heavens shake. He did not like people who pointed out that he was fallible.

Demigod-in-training #9,312, being new to this, did not take the warning. "You're assuming Blake will listen to him. Blake is too arrogant to listen to anyone except himself."

"You have a point but it is of no consequence. Even if Blake insists on carrying on as usual, then Avon will find a way to save humanity without him. I have great confidence in him. He's always come through before."

Demigod-in-training #9,312 smiled proudly. "He has, hasn't he?"

Demigod #2 piped in. There were deep circles around his eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. "I just wish I could say the same about my charge. The man is a total disappointment."

Demigod #3 said, "I told you. You can't pick them just by appearances."

Demigod grumbled. "Yes, I thought mine was the winner and I was sure yours would fail you the first chance he would get."

Demigod-in-training #9,312 asked, "If you don't mind my asking, sir, who's your charge?"

Demigod #2 frowned deeply, deep ridges that dug into his face. "Blake, of course. Haven't you been listening? For everything he did right, he did ten wrong. I'm not sure he knows what morality is. He seems to think it's whatever he wants it to be. And don't get me started about lying. I'm not sure the word 'truth' is in his dictionary. And the man couldn't think to save his life, never mind anyone else. I'm thinking of dropping him and finding someone else."

"You can't have Avon," said Demigod #3 quickly. He knew how competitive Demigod #2 was.

"Can't I borrow him just once? I have a situation on Lindor…fixing another one of Blake's disasters."

"Find your own hero. Avon has to save the human race."


End file.
